1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image display control apparatus and method and to a program for controlling the image display control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the image of a subject is sensed using a digital still camera or the like, generally the camera is held so as to be suitable for a landscape-type display. However, a camera is not always held so as to be suitable for a landscape display and there are instances where a camera is held so as to be suitable for a portrait-type display. In a case where the image is displayed, however, generally the set-up is such that the image is displayed in the landscape-type format. In order to display in portrait format an image that has been captured in the portrait format, therefore, it is necessary to designate the image and rotate it in such a manner that it will be displayed in the landscape format.
In art disclosed heretofore (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-138024), the above-mentioned facts are taken into consideration and in a case where the subject is a person, the orientation of an image is discriminated based upon the positional relationship of the constituent parts of the body of the person.
However, with regard to an image that does not contain the constituent part of a body other than a face, as in the case of portrait photography, there are instances where image orientation cannot be determined.